Crystals
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Dicen que cuando miras mucho tiempo a un abismo, te conviertes en aquello que refleja. Aunque eso solo es si tu mismo te dejas.


**_Nunca_** _había pensado en un escenario en el que Taichi y Ken hablasen más allá del hola, pero si le metes un buen motivo todo sale, lo conozco por experiencia. **Mie Ame** espero que te guste esta pequeña cosita, yo soy muy de angst y muy de cosas oscuras y profundas, pero te entiendo cuando hablas de un pequeño rayo de luz. Te recomiendo que escuches la canción, está muy buena._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark_  
 _Because nothing grows when it is dark_  
 _In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear_  
 _I see it all so clear_

 _Whoa-o-o-o, Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And feel the tones that tremble down your spine._

 _Crystals, Of Monster and Men._

* * *

Había estado en la oscuridad toda su vida, había estado dentro de aquel agujero negro de autodestrucción del cual no sabía si saldría, pero allí estaba. Había gente a su alrededor que le sonreía como igual, que le brindaba su apoyo para que consiguiera ser mejor de lo que había sido toda su vida.

En aquellas tardes en las que el mundo Digital no interfería en sus vidas, Hikari siempre le decía que poco a poco iría retomando el concepto de ser un ente social. En aquellas tardes en que Daisuke aún estaba allí con ellos para reír sin problemas y Takeru le intentaba sacar el tema de conversación para que hablase más con todos. No solo pasaba con la segunda generación de niños Elegidos, cuando se juntaban todos Miyako siempre le instaba a que hablase con los demás, que fuese algo más abierto al diálogo.

Pero Ken tenía claro una cosa: él había hecho demasiado daño como para sentirse una persona con derecho a dirigirles la palabra a todos ellos. Sentía como si a cada palabra que él dijera, varios pares de ojos se posaran en él intentando sacarle el fallo y recordarle que él apenas era ceniza que se desvanecería con el pasar de los años.

Y aún a aquellas alturas, cuando ya habían pasado sus largos diez años desde que dejará atrás todo lo que había supuesto ser el Kaiser, sentía que aún no era digno siquiera de estar junto a ellos. Ni las llamadas de Miyako ni de Hikari, siendo la primera su pareja desde hace unos años, le conseguían sacar de la casa. No quería ni oír hablar de socializar.

No cuando las pesadillas volvían, las pesadillas donde él volvía a ser un tirano sediento de sangre y poder que conseguía dominarles a todos. Cada vez que se despertaba bañado en sudor y con el pulso a mil por hora, algo en su alma se rompía. ¿Y si era una profecía? ¿Y si realmente nunca había dejado de ser malo...? Ken a veces no podía evitar pensar todo aquello, aún cuando tenía lo que muchos consideraban una _vida normal_.

Pero aquel día despertó con una pesadilla mucho peor que las anteriores. La cabeza le centelleaba de dolor, los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas no derramadas. Vio a Miyako a su lado, recordando de forma ínfima que aquella noche ella se había quedado a dormir junto a él. Su piel clara se veía algo brillante gracias a la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana y su cabello lila era un río de suavidad que se desplegaba por la almohada. Su mano hizo intención de tocarla, de acariciar aquella calidez que le gustaba de ella y que le llenaba, pero se arrepintió al segundo y comenzó a levantarse con el mayor cuidado del mundo para no despertarla. Rescató sus pantalones del pijama del suelo y se acomodó una enorme sudadera que Daisuke le había traído en su último viaje a Japón.

El dolor de cabeza no le permitía pensar con claridad, por lo que salió del cuarto para dejar a su novia tranquila y no despertarla de forma innecesaria. Necesitaba aire fresco para alejar a sus miedos, relajarse un poco antes de volver a dormir aunque dudaba hacerlo. Tomando las llaves, salió del piso en total y absoluto silencio y caminó metido en sus pensamientos por el bloque, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Una vez allí miro el cielo, llenándose de su claridad aquella noche, llenándose de la calma que su alma rota necesitaba. Con cierta agilidad, se sentó en el muro que delimitaba la azotea, con sus pies mirando al vacío.

Aunque no solo sus pies eran los que miraban hacia abajo.

Por un efímero instante sus ojos se habían fijado en el parque que había frente al bloque de pisos donde vivía, pensando si aquello sería mejor que estar todos los días de su vida temiendo convertirse en aquel monstruo que le atormentaba por las noches...

—¿Qué haces ahí...?

Aquella leve pregunta hizo que Ken girase el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de alguien que hacía tiempo no veía. Tai llevaba un cigarro a medio terminar entre sus labios y estaba en pijama, igual que él. Le vio acercarse y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que el hermano mayor de Hikari lo tirase al suelo de la azotea al agarrarle el brazo.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?—le recriminó el mayor mirándole confuso.

—Solo he venido a tomar algo de aire...—intentó murmurar Ken, queriendo recuperar el aire que Tai le había sacado por el golpe abrupto.

—Ahora sentarse al borde del acantilado es tomar el aire—comentó con cierto tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.—¿No estarías pensando en tirarte, cierto?

Los ojos púrpuras de Ken se encontraron con los de Taichi durante los segundos que el silencio duró, cosa que hizo que el mayor se frotase el cabello con fuerza y tirase al suelo la colilla para pisarla.

—Joder...Kari me dijo que estaba preocupada porque últimamente estabas algo raro, pero de raro a querer suicidarse...

Ken parpadeó confuso, quedándose con la garganta seca casi al momento. Tai se sentó junto a él en el suelo y le miró antes de darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Ken nunca había pensado en Taichi demasiado, al igual que tampoco pensaba en ninguno de los niños Elegidos mayores que él. Sabía que era el hermano mayor de Hikari y que Daisuke tenía su emblema y el del hermano de Takeru. El del Valor. El de la Amistad.

Cosas que él no tenía.

Taichi le miró con el ceño fruncido por un instante, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Pero Ken se le adelantó, mirándole con dolor latente en los ojos.

—¿Cómo podéis mirarme sin ver el monstruo que soy...?—masculló apretando los puños.

—Hey, no digas eso—murmuró Taichi en parte confuso en parte incómodo.—Los monstruos son los que asustan a los niños por las noches, los que en la historia han matado miles de personas, los que desean destruir todo lo que les rodea sin importarle nada...y tú no eres nada de eso.

—Si no lo soy, ¿por qué sigo teniendo esas pesadillas...?—gruñó Ken agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.—¿Por qué me sigue atormentando cada vez que cierro los ojos...?

—A veces es más díficil perdonarse a uno mismo que los demás te perdonen, pero lo que no puedes hacer es que el abismo te mire de nuevo.

Ken soltó una risa cargada de ironía que no afectó para nada a Taichi, quien se encendía otro cigarro.

—¿Desde cuando te has vuelto filósofo, Yagami?

—No es ser filósofo, es solo pensar las cosas demasiado. Jun es experta en ver la realidad tras las personas, de desgajar cada pensamiento hasta dejarlo en la mínima expresión y atacarlo con la verdad. Estos años juntos me han servido para despejar las dudas o miedos que me perseguían desde hace años. Por eso te estoy diciendo ahora mismo que dejes de compadecerte y mires a tu alrededor.

Ken, escéptico, miró hacia el cielo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta del verdadero tono de éste. Apenas había sentido que el tiempo pasaba y el sol se disponía a salir lentamente.

—Cierra los ojos y toma aire—dijo Taichi haciendo lo propio, tirando la ceniza de forma inconsciente.—Piensa en todo los detalles que antes no pensaste. ¿Miyako tenía un vestido bonito aquella noche? ¿Takeru y Hikari fueron juntos a aquella fiesta? ¿Como presentó Iori a esa mujer menuda? ¿Daisuke dijo algo de venir a Japón para las Navidades? Si tienes respuesta para todo es que aún sigues con nosotros.

Según Ken cerraba los ojos, las imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Sus propios pensamiento lo traicionaron, apalearon al fantasma que lo atormentaba con nada más que la verdad que éste había intentado tapar. Se vio a sí mismo intentando no reír frente a la pantalla que les separaba de Daisuke, quién expresaba feliz cuantas franquicias de su comida típica japonesa comenzaba a haber. Sentía como todos los tonos cálidos del cielo se vacíaban en él, llenándole de energía.

La risa y el palmeó de hombro que recibió de Taichi le acabó por hacer abrir los ojos. Se descubrió dibujando una sonrisa leve incluso.

—Ya me parecía a mi...—tomó la mano del moreno para ponerse en pie.—Ahora vuelve a la cama con tu prometida. Llama a Hikari a mediodía y preguntale que tal lleva la mudanza a casa de Takeru. Elige que te pondrás para la boda de Iori y por la noche juega algún juego estúpido online de esos que os gustan a Daisuke y a ti. Vive sin miedo, vive lo que te has perdido por cegarte a ti mismo...

Taichi soltó una gran carcajada mientras terminaba el cigarro. Exhaló el humo con una gran bocanada y un pequeño ruido les llamó la atención. Por la puerta de la azotea se asomaba un niño de aspecto enfermizo. El pijama le quedaba visiblemente demasiado grande y el cuello de la camisa dejaba ver un gran parche blanco en su pecho. Respiraba algo ronco pero su sonrisa leve iluminó el rostro de ambos hombres.

—Ven aquí campeón...—murmuró Taichi abriendo los brazos para acoger a su hijo y besar su mejilla.—Estoy deseando veros a todos con críos ya, se os irá la olla demasiado.

Ken se quedó mirando como el hombre se marchaba con el pequeño Endo en sus brazos, escuchándole balbucear sobre jugar al balón. Miró al cielo una vez más y se puso en marcha hacia su apartamento. Cuando Miyako le recibió con una mano en el vientre abultado y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, no esperó un segundo más para abrazarla y dejar que su cabeza comenzara a limpiarse del abismo que una vez miró.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
